Support
by Kalira69
Summary: Zuko isn't as well-prepared for his duties as Fire Lord as perhaps he should have been, but everything is easier with Mai by his side.


Written for AvatarSymbolism on Tumblr, for a request from a list of fluff/smut GIF starters .

* * *

Zuko felt jittery with anxious uncertainty as he kept his eyes on the door opposite his dais, not looking down at the small council of advisors seated below.

It wasn't uncertainty of _purpose_ \- he knew what he needed to do - only. . .

Confronting these people, most of whom had come to the heights of their power during his father's reign, was not going to be pleasant, nor easy. They were all accustomed to getting their own way, and they wouldn't respect Zuko's position as much as they _did_ if he hadn't taken it by besting his sister in an Agni Kai. As it was he knew they only bowed to him by the slimmest of margins.

Zuko swallowed, refusing to let a flicker of how very much he wished he was _not_ doing this show on his face.

His council was dealt with. The strictly military positions were dealt with - they had been pressing, as Zuko had promptly reined the military in _hard_ , even before his formal investment. Those who lived in the palace were dealt with - also urgent, as Zuko had needed to ensure it was safe for himself and his friends.

Now. . .

For the old guard left behind that weren't on Zuko's small council but _did_ hold places in court; that weren't held to active duty as generals or admirals but had made their strength on those commissions. Many of them would fight Zuko's every move, now.

He had to take them out of the position to cause problems as he attempted to heal his nation - and put back together their long-shattered relationships with the rest of the world.

He knew what he had to do quite well, it simply wasn't going to be easy, and Zuko wasn't looking forward to the process.

A cool touch brushed the back of his hand, then curled around it, callused fingertips tucking neatly up into his palm. The hold wasn't tight, but it was steadying. He tipped his head, looking at Mai, calm and collected at his side.

Her dark eyes were as steady and sure as her touch, and Zuko took strength from the confidence in her gaze as he drew a breath. Several of the advisors seated below had delicately expressed _reservations_ about Mai's presence at his side here, but Zuko had refused to be budged on the matter.

After a few discussions with Mai - wherein mostly Mai had spoken and Zuko had felt very awkward and moronic; three years in exile hunting the Avatar, then aiding him, had taught Zuko many things but politics had not been among them - Zuko had returned and carefully heard each of them out, all of their objections and reasoning.

 _Then_ he had refused to be budged on the matter, keeping Mai at his side as advisor and partner. And, he had no doubt, in her mind also as protector. Not that Zuko would bet against Mai if anyone _did_ take it into their heads to attempt an attack on the Fire Lord in his own throne room. Likely Mai's blades would find such an attacker before the guards reached them, or Zuko himself could counter-attack. Mai was _fast_.

The doors opened and Zuko clasped Mai's fingers firmly, drawing strength from her at his side. Mai rubbed her thumb across his knuckles and Zuko just barely caught the note of a low hum from beside him. He relaxed a little even as the first of his father's favoured walked in as though it was his rightful place to stride through Zuko's throne room.

Zuko pinned him with a cold glare and his steps actually faltered. Zuko suppressed a twitch of a smile. First battle won, if he'd given that ground so easily.

The way the man's eyes flicked to Zuko's right and then back to his face before lowering made Zuko suspect Mai was also glaring coldly at him. So much the better; Mai was and would be his partner in his duties here and . . . Mai was far more terrifyingly proficient at cold glares than Zuko could hope to be, in any case.

And it might please Zuko, just a little, to see the horrible, spiteful, selfish old guard his father had surrounded himself with falter and fold before the woman who would be his Lady.

Zuko resisted the urge to lift Mai's hand and kiss the back; now wasn't the time. He brushed his own thumb over her fingers lightly in thanks as he prepared to deal with the first of the _problem_ nobles on today's plan.

* * *

Mai paused upon entering the room, then moved to the table and put down the tray she carried before going directly to Zuko. He was tense again, and she sighed inwardly.

She let her fingers trail lightly over the back of his right hand, and he tensed just a tiny bit more before letting out a soft breath as the taut lines of his shoulders eased a little. Mai stepped up against his back, wrapping her hand fully around his.

"You did well today." Mai told him, though he should know it already. Zuko was. . . It didn't hurt to reassure him on those points. He wasn't accustomed to the type of duties he had been, of necessity, taking up - and rapidly - since returning home again and stepping into his rightful place. His confidence . . . wavered, at times.

"I. . ." Zuko trailed off, sighing. Mai huffed through her nose and propped her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't argue with me." Mai ordered dryly, and Zuko gave a soft laugh, turning away from the window to face her, slowly enough not to push her away even as their hands parted.

"Never." Zuko replied, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

Mai smiled at him as she caught his hand again, twining their fingers. "Good." she said approvingly, and leaned up. "You've learned." she said just before their lips met.

Zuko laughed again into their kiss, but Mai was too pleased to see his mood lightening a little after a rough day to mind. He quieted after a few moments in any case, his hands sliding over her hips as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Mai let herself be moved, back arching under his hands, her own sliding along his jaw as she deepened the kiss, feeling Zuko slowly melt into her.

* * *

Zuko may have the best of intentions taking up the mantle of Fire Lord, and I am sure he'll do well - but how well was he really prepared for ruling, honestly? Poor thing is going to have to learn on the fly. . .


End file.
